The Scariest Day Of My Life
https://youtu.be/cvCvjp7CqrM ☀ This is one of those true scary stories that's hard to tell, in fact, Terrall can safely say that a year ago I survived the scariest day of my life. Terrall is just an average teenager - a day in his life is usually like most others - he uses social media, plays xbox, and hangs out with his friends from school. In January of 2018 he spent the day with his friends skateboarding at the skate park, and after skating for a while they all got hungry and decided it was time to just chill out and eat and talk, you know, teen-to-teen counselling and complaining about getting a referral at school and how there's no parity across their class in high school. The restaurant was super crowded so they decided to get it to-go and take it somewhere nice outside to eat and hang out. They started down a sidewalk, kind of a dark side street and a little bit scary, but it was the middle of the afternoon and they felt pretty safe. But, as they made their way one of his friends noticed that there were some older boys following them. Terrall didn't look back. He was scared and didn't want to provoke trouble. HIs friends sped up a bit and were just a little way ahead of him, when all of a sudden a guy in a mask, a sheet over his head with holes cut out for the eyes, stepped in front of Terrall and grabbed him and pushed him back into a railing. That by itself was one of the scariest moments, but there was more to come. Before he knew it this one masked bully was joined by five other boys, with clubs and bats, and then there were more of them, and they surrounded Terrall, punching their fists and very much threatening to beat him up. Terrall had never been beat up, or punched, or anything, and these kids had weapons. It was terrifying, one of those true horror stories, unfolding. He had no idea what to do, felt the anxiety and panic growing, and just felt totally stuck and trapped. He believed, truly, that this was it, that this would be the end of him. It was the scariest moment of his life packed into the scariest day, and he thought it would be his last. But, just as the bullies started to close in on him he saw a tiny gap, and without thinking much he just ran for it and through it and escaped! He ran to the town center and called the police right away. He stayed in a safe place, saw the boys running around looking for him, and finally a police officer came and took him to the police station to give his report. It was really traumatic, and so difficult for him to talk about - and he had to talk about it to his parents, to a therapist, and counsellors in counselling. He was pretty torn apart by the whole thing, and the police told him that he should be careful about talking about it to certain people - ptsd is a real thing, and his experience could trigger it. He feels a lot better now with the whole thing mostly behind him, but they did catch the main kids, and Terrall has to go to court and face the kids who attacked him. He thinks that might even be harder than what he went through already - the scariest time of his life - and needless to say, he's not looking forward to seeing them again. This, unfortunately, taught Terrall and his friends that you need to be cautious wherever you go, no matter where or when. You can't let your guard down, and that's sad, but true. Category:Stories Category:Article stubs Category:Serious Category:Videos